tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bulgy Rides Again
Bulgy Rides Again is the nineteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Holiday makers are coming to Sodor, but Thomas and Emily are being repaired and there is no one to run the branch line during the summer holidays & Sir Topham Hatt needs to find a way to carry more passengers. After Thomas said that this was "double decker problems", it gives Sir Topham Hatt an idea by going to Bulgy, the double decker bus who was turned into a hen house after an accident with the bridge. Sir Topham Hatt gives Bulgy another chance to be back on the road and Bulgy is delighted. Bulgy arrives at the repair yard, meeting Thomas and Emily and telling them that he's going back on the road. Emily thinks that he should help the new farmer to deliver his vegetables around the island, but Bulgy insists on taking passengers instead. After being repainted, his driver takes him back to his field, where his previous residents, the hens, think he looks splendid. While Bulgy is sleeping, the hens miss their home. One by one they creep aboard and sleep in his luggage racks. The next day, Bulgy picks up some passengers to take to the station, driving so smoothly that the hens don't wake up. Everything is going fine, until he has some trouble getting passed Trevor. When Bulgy turns, he almost has an accident with Tom Tipper's mail van and swerves it suddenly wakes up the hens, which frighten the passengers and cover them with feathers and eggs. The passengers are angry over this incident. When Bulgy is sent to be cleaned, he is angry at both the hens and the passengers. Emily tells him that the farmer stills needs help to sell his vegetables in and Bulgy thinks being a vegetable bus is a good idea. As a result, Bulgy is painted green and turned into a mobile vegetable stand. Bulgy could not be happier, as now he does not have to put up with hens or passengers. Characters * Thomas * James * Emily * Bulgy * Sir Topham Hatt * Trevor (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Jem Cole(cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * One member of the Railway Board (cameo) Locations * Bulgy's Bridge * Bulgy's Field * Knapford Sheds * Henry's Tunnel * Maron * Rolf's Castle * Wellsworth * The Works * Tidmouth Bay (stock footage) * Lakeside (stock footage) * Neptune Refreshments (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the seventh season. * This episode marks Bulgy's first appearance since the fourth season episode Mind that Bike, his first speaking role since his introduction in the third season episode Bulgy, as well as his last speaking role to date. * Stock footage from Bulgy, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, and Percy's Chocolate Crunch is used, as are deleted scenes from Bulgy and No Sleep for Cranky. * The US version uses the original music instead of the new music on Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures. * Michael Brandon's narration with new music on the episode has only been broadcast on television. It was released for Digital Download on Amazon. * In the UK narration, Bulgy has developed a nasal voice. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh season to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. Goofs * Oliver has Percy's whistle sound. * Because stock footage is used, Peter Sam has his old funnel. * Bulgy overtakes Trevor then swerves to avoid the mail van. In the next shot, Trevor and the mail van are nowhere to be seen and Bulgy appears to have backed up quite a bit. * When Bulgy says, "A vegetable bus? That's not such a bad idea!" a crew member's movements are reflected in his front driver-side window and Bulgy's face is slightly crooked. * When Trevor overtakes Bulgy after the hens wake up, Trevor's noise is suddenly absent when the passengers get a close-up; then, in the very next shot when Bulgy sulks, "It's not my fault!" Trevor is audible again. * The storyteller's hat is severely damaged in one scene. * The mail van does not appear to have a driver. * When the passengers evacuate Bulgy, they are dirty, but when Bulgy sulks "It's not my fault!", they are spotless. * The small scale model of Bulgy's driver has a moustache, but his large scale model is clean shaven. * When the Fat Controller comes to talk to Bulgy about his restoration, Bulgy is not in as much disrepair as he was at the end of Bulgy. * The first scenes of the foundry take place at Knapford Sheds, but when Bulgy returns after his mishap with the hens, the foundry has been relocated at Wellsworth. * Bulgy's eye mechanism can be seen in his wheel arch when he says, "Thank you, sir! I'll be the best bus ever!". * Sir Topham Hatt's car and Bulgy have the same horn sound. Merchandise * Books - Bulgy Rides Again and Thomas and the Double-Decker Bus (Germany only) * Magazine Stories - Bulgy's Back! In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:BulgyRidesAgaintitlecard.png|Title card File:BulgyRidesAgainUKTitleCard.png|2004 UK DVD Title Card File:BulgyRidesAgainUStitlecard.PNG|2004 US DVD title card File:BulgyRidesAgainNewSeriesTitleCard.png|2005 New Series TV Title Card File:BulgyRidesAgaintitlecard2.png|Digital Download title card File:BulgyRidesAgainWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card File:BulgyRidesAgainJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:BulgyRidesAgainPolishTitleCard.PNG|Polish Title Card File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch1.png|Stock footage File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch2.png|Stock footage File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady24.png|Stock footage File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady25.png|Stock footage File:BulgyRidesAgain1.png|Gordon and Henry File:BulgyRidesAgain2.png|Thomas and Emily at the foundry File:BulgyRidesAgain3.png File:BulgyRidesAgain4.png|The Fat Controller File:BulgyRidesAgain5.png|Emily File:BulgyRidesAgain6.png|Thomas File:BulgyRidesAgain7.png File:BulgyRidesAgain8.png|The Fat Controller driving under Bulgy's Bridge in stock footage File:BulgyRidesAgain9.png File:BulgyRidesAgain10.png File:BulgyRidesAgain11.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain(Bulgystockfootage).png|Stock footage File:BulgyRidesAgain(Bulgystockfootage)1.png|Deleted scene File:BulgyRidesAgain(Bulgystockfootage)2.png|Stock footage File:BulgyRidesAgain12.png File:BulgyRidesAgain13.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain14.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain15.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain16.png File:BulgyRidesAgain17.png File:BulgyRidesAgain18.png File:BulgyRidesAgain19.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain20.PNG|Bulgy after being repaired File:BulgyRidesAgain21.PNG|Bulgy and James File:BulgyRidesAgain22.png|James File:BulgyRidesAgain23.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain24.PNG|The hens File:BulgyRidesAgain25.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain26.PNG|Bulgy's driver File:BulgyRidesAgain27.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain28.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain29.PNG File:BulgyRidesAgain30.PNG|Bulgy File:BulgyRidesAgain31.png File:BulgyRidesAgain32.png File:BulgyRidesAgain33.png File:BulgyRidesAgain34.png|Gordon and Bulgy File:BulgyRidesAgain35.png|Trevor File:BulgyRidesAgain36.png File:BulgyRidesAgain37.png File:BulgyRidesAgain38.png|The Post Van File:BulgyRidesAgain39.png File:BulgyRidesAgain40.png File:BulgyRidesAgain41.png File:BulgyRidesAgain42.png File:BulgyRidesAgain43.png File:BulgyRidesAgain44.png|Lady Hatt, the Storyteller and the Railway Board member amongst the passengers File:BulgyRidesAgain45.png File:BulgyRidesAgain46.png File:BulgyRidesAgain47.png File:BulgyRidesAgain48.png File:BulgyRidesAgain49.png File:BulgyRidesAgain50.png File:BulgyRidesAgain51.png File:BulgyRidesAgain53.png File:BulgyRidesAgain54.png File:BulgyRidesAgain55.png File:BulgyRidesAgain66.png File:BulgyRidesAgain56.png File:BulgyRidesAgain57.png File:BulgyRidesAgain64.png File:BulgyRidesAgain30.jpg|Deleted scene File:BulgyRidesAgain67.png File:BulgyRidesAgain65.png File:BulgyRidesAgain58.png File:BulgyRidesAgain68.png|Deleted scene File:BulgyRidesAgain.jpg|Cyril the Fogman and Mrs. Kyndley amongst the passengers File:BulgyRidesAgain69.png File:BulgyRidesAgain59.jpg File:BulgyRidesAgain70.jpg File:BulgyRidesAgain(book).jpg|Book File:ThomasandtheDouble-DeckerBus.png|German Book Episode File:Bulgy Rides Again-British Narration|UK Narration (Original music) File:Bulgy Rides Again - US (Original Music)|US Narration (Original music) File:Bulgy Rides Again - US (New Music)|US Narration (New Series Music) Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes